


Trust me?

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage, Safewords, hints at past child abuse, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Brigit allows Genji to indulge in some light rope bondage in order to test the waters.EDIT: I rewrote somethings.





	Trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place later on in Genji and Brigit's relationship. I am still working on the main story focusing on them. If you guys have any decent youtuber videos or websites dealing with rope bondage let me know.

Brigit sat patiently in the middle of the bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs which she had pulled to her chest so she could rest her chin on the knees. Her eyes followed Genji as he slowly pulled out a long, length of bright green rope from one of the top drawers in his tall dresser. He folded the rope in half before joining her on the bed, settling down cross legged in front of her. He placed the length of rope on the comforter beside them before leaning forward so he could place a warm kiss on her forehead which he slowly trailed down her chin as he ran his hands up and down her calves.

He pulled back and reached out to gently cup her face as he stared into her eyes. “I want you to listen to me okay. I want you to enjoy everything we do together, even if it takes awhile for you to come to that decision. And I want you to tell me if you don’t enjoy something. Do you understand?”

She inhaled shakily and glanced down at the rope beside her before turning to look confidently at Genji with a firm nod. “Yes. I understand.“

He gave her a warm smile before he placed a kiss on each of her knees, slowly moving close to kiss her full on the lips. “Good. Now are you sure about this my sweet Kitsune?” 

“Yes.” She breathed, leaning into his kiss, letting her knees follow to the side as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “Very sure.” 

“Very well.” He said as he trailed his lips down her chin and down to her neck in order to place a brief, heated kiss against the pulse point he knew was there by heart before he could whisper against her skin. “Now tell me what is the safe word?”

“Coding.” She answered firmly as she tilted her head back to give him more room.

“Good girl.” Genji praised, kissing her again quickly picking up the rope again and holding it up to her lips for her to kiss the bend. “You are a very good girl now let your Dragon take care of you.”

“Alright.” 

Genji grabbed hold of her legs he could reposition them so her knees were once more together and pointing up at the ceiling; he pulled her calves closer to him so that her toes were nearly touching him and there was room between them and her thighs. The act caused her to lean back a little and drop her hands slightly behind her for balance. She watched as he slowly wrapped the rope around her legs starting beneath her knees, his hands moving the length of material into intricate knots down her limbs. 

“How are you doing?” he asked pausing halfway down to look at her. “Are you doing okay?”

“Yes.” She answered softly concentrating on the budding ladder work he had created. “I’m fine.”

“Hey,” he said softly trying to get her attention. “Look at me. Hey. Kitsune. Brigit!”

The red head started in surprise and glanced up at him, blinking rapidly. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I’m fine.”

Genji gathered both ends of rope into one hand and used the now free one to pull her towards him, bringing their lips together for a deep kiss. “Eyes on me Kitsune.”

“As you wish.”

Genji pulled away and went back to finishing up the intricate knotwork that made its way down her legs, stopping just above her ankles, and securing it behind her calves. 

“Ready Koibito?” He cooed as he ran his hands over her thighs.

“Yes.” 

“Good.” He said giving her a warm smile and a quick kiss on the lips. “Now remind me of your safe word.”

“Coding.”

“Very good my sweet Kitsune.” He breathed as he maneuvered himself behind her and settled his long legs on either side of her body, before he pushed aside some of her red hair in order to press a kiss against her neck followed by the side of her head. 

He settled against the mound of pillows and reached for one of the smaller pillows, placing it on his chest before tugging her gently against him. “What movie should I put on for us to watch?”

Brigit thought a moment as she settled herself more comfortably against him and the pillow. “How about Clue?”

Genji hummed thoughtfully as he picked up his holopad and started flipping through the movie titles before pulling said movie up and pressing play. As he relaxed deeper into the mountain of pillows on their shared bed his hands trailed slowly up and down her sides, feeling her heat through the cotton material of her top. 

“Still doing good Sweet One?” he purred as he kissed the side of her head a few minutes into the movie. 

“Yes.” She whispered as she offered up a sigh of contentment to the room and pulled one of his arms to drape loosely over her in order to intertwine their fingers together while her other hand reached up to entangle in his hair. “I’m doing very well.”

“Alright.” He whispered into her ear kissing it gently. “Let me know if it gets too much for you. And until then I will release you when the movie ends.“

“Okay?”

Brigit whispered an affirmative as she turned to press a kiss against the side of Genji’s mouth before turning her attention back to the screen.


End file.
